Fear of dying
by HellionKyou
Summary: What Samantha Manson thinks and feels. No flames. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Fear of Dying.**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom, and i Do not own Jack Off Jill's song of Fear of dying.**_

_**Now thyat, thhat is takin care of, R&R, no flames.And tell meh if ya think I should go on.**_

_**Thank.And thanks again for those of you who enjoy mah stories and poems, it mean's alot, to a GrimGoddess, lihke meh.:)**_

__

_**Chapter one:Sams part.**_

_It was a Monday morning, I woke up ,took a bath and got ready for school.My mind wasn't as set as it usually is though. The boy that Has always been my closets friend, has no clue that I love him.No he is too, wrapped up in Pualina, the bitch, who will never notice who he is really is._

_Every day I see him, I see how nice and caring he is, how protective he is, to the people he cares for, but not even notcing me.Sure he see's me and talks to me and stuff, but he will never see me in the way I see him, he could never fall for a goth._

_I walked out of my house, seeing my parents, and their stuck-up ways. If I was like them, I would be in the "In-crowd" at school, be everything Danny and Tuck wanna be, but I'm not.I'm different._

_"I'm not afraid of standing still_

_I'm just afraid of being bored_

_I'm not afraid of speaking my mind_

_I'm just afraid of being ignored"_

_Seeing Tucker, walk up to me all happy, wth girls on his mind.One in paticualr.Who wants nothing but to destroy the ghost boy, for accidently ruining her fathers job and her popularity._

_"Hey,Sam"He said with such joy in his voice. I could never feel that much joy, unless I could have Danny._

_I don't like her, she wants to cause harm to,Danny.I don't like anyone who wants to cause to the only person I love._

_Walking to school with Tucker like I always do, stopping at Danny's house, adn picking him up.But today was different.I didn't want to bother seeing him and waiting for him._

_"Tuck, you and Danny walk to school, I'll see ya later"I said and walked off._

_LEaving Danny and Tuck to ponder on their thoughts.They probably don't even talk about me. Pualina this , pualina that, thats all the guys in my school care so much about. I mean is it to much to ask for, can't they just forget out the bitch for one._

_I for once got to school earlie, I went to my locker, and grabbed my stuff, when Danny and Tucker, came along._

_"Hey,Samy are you ok?"Danny asked, I could tel he was worried.His sky blue eye's were looking directly a me, as thought he could see into my soul. Only if he could see into my heart._

_"Yes, Danny I am fine"I said with a non-caring voice."I just have alot on my mind, and I don't want to be distraced"I said kind of evily. Danny drew back a little._

_"Sam.."_

_He said my name. My heart ached for being so mean to him._

_Then the bitch walked by. And his atention went to her._

_I slammed my locker, getting his attention, not wanting it though._

_"Danny, stop worring about me,a dn go chase after your little bitch, Pualina lie you alway's do!"_

_I walked off._

_"Sam!"He called after me._

_"I'm not afraid of feeling_

_and I'm not afraid of trying_

_I'm just afraid of losing_

_And I am afraid of dying"_

_I just wanted to go somewhere, where I could be alone. Away from him, away from everyone.It was as if my heart was breaking, and I...I couldn't control it._

_"Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too_

_Without you yes I do_

_Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too_

_Without you yes I..._

_I'm not afraid of being sick_

_I'm more afraid of being well_

_I'm not afraid_

_Put the gun in my hand_

_I'm just afraid it will hurt like (hurt like) hell"_

_I was scared, for once I was scared and I couldn't confy in my best friends to help me._

_So instead of goin to class, i went to the gym, and hid behind the bleachers. I new no one would find me there, And I new I wouldn't be bothered._

_I made a place and sat down._

_My emotions getting the better of me, I sat there and I cried, I cried more then I ever thought I could._

_"I'm not afraid of screaming_

_and I'm not afraid of crying_

_I'm just afraid of forgetting_

_And I am afraid of dying"_

_I sat there with tears streaming down my face, and began to remember my past._

_When I first fell in love with him, But It was funny because, when I say Dann,I new I loved him. I new I wanted to spend my enire life with him. But I also new He could never Love me the way I love him. _

_"Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too_

_Without you yes I do_

_Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too_

_Without you yes I..._

_Fear of_

_Fear of_

_Fear of_

_Fear of"_

_Tucker, always calling us love birds.Always telling us we should date. I know justa bout everyone thinks that.Except Danny. They say you should move on when a day you like doesn't like you back, because there is more fish in the sea.Being that as it may, when you love someone it is more harder to forget, then to of never had at all._

_"I'm not afraid of looking ugly_

_I couldn't care what they say_

_I'm not afraid of happy endings_

_I'm just afraid my life won't work that way"_

_I'm not afraid of alot of things, but for one I am._

_When Danny did notice me and love me it was only because of Ember, I broke my own heart, just kissing Dash, to break the spell.Not even hurting him.He was probably thrilled not to be with me any more._

_"I'm not afraid of forgiveness_

_I absolve you everything_

_I'm not afraid of lying..._

_But I am afraid of dying"_

_After school, I walking home,whn fate him me right in the heart. I saw Danny and Tuck chasin after me. When they finally ot in front of meh to stop me. I just looked at them, knowing I still had tears running down my hdace._

_"Sam, whats wrong, are oyu ok, are you hurt, if so who hurt you?" Danny said all worked up and worried._

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because you're my best friend and I care about you"He said, silly me I thought for a second he actually ment it, as his eye's had water forming in them."You worry about your life and I'll worry about mine"I said and I walked off, Leaving them behind._

_"Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too_

_Without you yes I do_

_Without you all I do is sit and think about you_

_Without you yes I..."_

_I'm not afraid of being alone, I just have a fear of dying...alone._

_End_

_Thayat was part one, Dannys Part is up next R&R tell me what yout hink of it._

_again no FLAMES!._

_Grim Goddess._


	2. Right here waitingDanny's Pov

_**Fear Of Dying.**_

_**I do not own Richard Marx song of Right here waiting, nor do I own Danny Phantom**_

_**Grim Goddess**_

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_**Chapter Two:Danny's part.**_

_I sat up from the rigng alarm.Ywand. My heart felt vert fuzzy,a dn I had butterflys in my stomach.I was having a dream about Pualina as usual, but it was different,Sam was in it.She looked really beautiful. I like Pualin because she is popular, and well it's exspected of me, if I didn't my secret would be obvious, that I love Sam, I..I mean like. She is different from any girl I have ever met, and I want to be with her forever.Although knowing she would never feel the same. I sighed, but got up and got ready for school._

_"Ocean's apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain"_

_I walk out to see Sam and Tuck. I instanly look at Sam,but she doesn't notice me._

_As we begin to walk, she decides to talk off and meet us there._

_"If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever"_

_"Is she ok"I asked._

_"Yeah, she seemed normal as Sam can be normal this morning"Tucker said._

_I wanted to believe that.I wanted to think she was ok, becuase she would never just walk off and meet us there._

_So I wanted to think she was ok._

_"Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you"_

_So as we got in to school, I rushed over to her. And asked is if she was ok._

_She said she was fine and just alot of things on her mind and didn't want to be distracted._

_I was so worried, then Pualina walked by giving us this horrid look, I looked at her, Hearing Sam's locker slam, I looked at her._

_"Stop worring about me, and chase after your little bitch like you always do" is what she said and then she walked off._

_"I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now"_

_I watched her leave, I figured I would see her in class and talk to her then, butshe wasn't there.She was no where. Her acting weird and not talking to me, worries me. _

_Knowing that she could never love me, like I love her tear me up in side._

_"Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy"_

_**((Repeat chorus))**_

_So I waited till, lunch to possibly see her and talk to her, even if she is sad I wanted to make her better.Even if she didn't love me too, I wanted to help her, I wanted to be with her.Even if she doesn't like me that way. I wanted to...tell her I love her. With out ruining our friendship. But she wasn't there.By the way she was acting, I figured she had done something terribly, or that she was hurt.I wanted her to yell at me, be mean to me, just as long I saw her with my own eye's , knowing she was safe._

_"I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance"_

_So I waited after school when I saw her walking off, she looked like she had tear in her eye's so Tuck and I ran to her._

_I began to freak out. "Sam, whats wrong, are you ok, are you hurt, if so who hurt you?"_

_"Why do you care?"She said so coldly._

_"Because you're my best friend and I care about you"I said meaning it, I wanted to say, because I love you and I don't want you to be hurt.But I couldn't._

_"You worry about your life and I'll worry about mine" She said sadly but yet cold, then she walked off,Hurting me inside, The one I love is bein torn from the inside aswell._

_"Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you"_

_"Waiting for you"_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_**Yeah sorry for any typos in the first and second chapter my key board must beh stickin litle bc i didn't notice any then, so i am sorry just plese act as if ya donsee n e typo's , butyum that was the second chapter i tried not to have n e typos , but if i did i am sorry, Um do you guys want a third chapter, from normal pov, sam's pov or sannys pov.? or all in one.Some suggestions are needed if you would lihke to tell meh. R&R No FLAMES. **_

_**GrimGoddess**_


End file.
